Like Thorns on a Rose
by TackiestFire
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Shadow is alone and in denial of love. Can Sonic make Shadow understand the true meaning of love? Sonadow One-Shot


First off, I will say Happy Valentine's Day. What, why am I sounding so boring you ask? Because love is something I literally currently could care less about. And here I am, writing fan fictions of Shadow and Sonic because life. You heard me. Now, on to the Sonadow story I wrote for Valentine's day.

XxX

The cold wind blew through the cement streets of Central Square as the moon steadily rose above. Throughout the cold night, several people and Mobians alike were scurrying around, either buying presents, roses, or simply running to a movie premiere for a date. Out of these Mobians, a red and black hedgehog was walking through the almost empty streets, his head quills swaying with the freezing wind. His red burning gaze was set onto the cemented street he was currently walking on, his flowing thoughts flowing through his mind. His tan lips were set to a bitter grimace, his white flurry of chest fur moving with the cold winter wind currents.

He had just set onto the empty streets, the current despised holiday setting a bitter image in his mind and heart, the holiday of which he despised, the dreaded Valentine's Day in which others expressed their love and care to those whom the loved. The hedgehog sent a silent growl towards himself as he spotted a couple waiting for the bus at a currently empty bus stop, both their faces grinning in happiness.

His eyes then set their gaze onto a nearby store, only to spot the cocky azure hedgehog of which he slightly despised of. The blue speedster was staring at the store window, his emerald eyes set on a red rose which was on display outside.

He snorted in annoyance and resumed his path of going to nowhere in particular. How could they be so stupid? Someday one of them will die or get hurt, or possibly even go their separate way. Love was pointless. It only set the illusion of happiness for a period of time before it gets whisked away, leaving you broken and in grief. He closed his eyes as a sweet, but bitter, memory reached his mind.

XxX

 _The ARK was silent as the red and black hedgehog stared out into space towards the planet known as earth. His eyes studied every detail as the planet slowly span on its own._

" _Happy Valentine's Day Shadow!" A sweet voice suddenly called out. The red and black hedgehog stared at a blonde girl, who had appeared at his side and was out stretching her hand to hand him a single rose, and was confused at the strange set of words and actions._

" _Thank you Maria…What is Valentine's day?" The confused hedgehog asked, hesitantly taking the crimson rose. The girl only giggled and walked closer toward the confused, but curious hedgehog._

" _It's a holiday where you express your love and care for those you love, which explains why I gave you the rose. Either if it's a sibling, girlfriend, boyfriend, you express it in your own way that special day!" The girl confirmed. Shadow only stared at the rose for a few moments longer before finally going to hug his best friend._

" _Well then…Happy Valentine's day Maria…" Shadow spoke as he set a small smile onto his own mouth. Maria laughed and returned the warm hug, the silent moment inviting them both to the heartfelt embrace as the plant known as earth span slowly behind them._

" _I love you…"_

" _I love you too…Maria…"_

 _XxX_

The red and black hedgehog, known as Shadow, felt tears start to form in his closed eyes as the begotten memory invaded his mind. His fists clenched as he grit his teeth and stopped moving completely in silent remorse.

"Why…why does this memory bring me pain…?" Shadow whispered to himself in anger. His throat painfully constricted as bile rose in his throat. His eyelids suddenly opened as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, his head slowly turning to see a bright smile.

"Hey Shads!" Said a certain cocky voice which he come to slightly enjoy. Shadow fully turned around to stare at the azure hedgehog that had suddenly appeared in front of him. Shadow grimaced and stared at the eager hedgehog, not responding to his greeting. Sonic's smile faded as he came a step closer to his dark counterpart.

"Why are you roaming around the city…don't you have someone to spend Valentine's Day with?" Sonic asked. Shadow only 'tsked' and stared at his positive counterpart.

"No, I don't. Now leave me alone and go celebrate it with that pink pest of yours." Shadow responded as he turned around and resumed his path; only to be stopped once again as the same hand settled on his shoulder once more, stopping him in his tracks. Shadow sent a glare towards the cobalt hedgehog as Sonic moved to stand in front of Shadow.

"Actually…I already went to say hi to Tails, and are you crazy?! If I go to Amy's, I probably won't come out sane." Sonic shuddered at the thought of spending Valentine's Day at Amy's. Shadow chuckled lightly as he settled his hand onto Sonic's to remove it from his shoulder.

"Well then, that's not my problem. Go say hi to someone else then." Shadow attempted to walk past Sonic, but Sonic blocked his way stubbornly.

"I…I kinda wanted to spend the rest with you…because you always seem alone." Sonic rubbed his arm nervously as he spoke, not meeting Shadow's eyes. Shadow sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"…It's my choice if I want to be alone or not…now leave me alone." Shadow pushed Sonic aside roughly and started walking forward, and to his annoyance, Sonic followed.

"Aw, come on Shadow! It's Valentine's Day; at least spend it with one person you care about!"

"Well I don't care about you, so go away."

"Stop lying Shads, I know you do at some extent."

"Don't call me Shads."

"Shads, Shads, Shads, Shads-"

Shadow then swiftly turned around and grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and roughly slammed him into a wall, causing Sonic to yelp and groan as his back slammed against the cold brick wall. Shadow's eyes burned in rage, making Sonic slightly uneasy.

"Why are you so annoying?!" Shadow growled as he released the blue hedgehog to the floor. Sonic laughed as he stared into Shadow's crimson gaze.

"Because that's what I'm supposed to do. Annoy the hell out of you. Now come on Shadow, your place or mine?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed, knowing Sonic wouldn't stop until he gave in.

"Mine, now follow me." Shadow stated as he turned around and began walking the opposite direction, Sonic following closely behind.

XxX

Shadow silently opened the door to his house, which was hidden in the dark woods near Sonic's own home. Both hedgehog's entered, the blue hedgehog settling himself onto Shadow's comfortable red couch. Shadow shortly joined after turning on the lights and lighting the chimney fire, his body still tense due to the cold. Sonic smiled and reached into his head spines, which made Shadow curious. After a few moments, Sonic pulled out a crimson and black rose, his gloved hand extended toward the surprised hedgehog.

"Happy Valentine's day Shads!" Sonic smiled warmly at the black hedgehog, his emerald eyes bright in the fire's warm glow. Shadow only stared at the rose, refusing to accept it. Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Why…why do you care if I'm alone?" Shadow asked his voice void of emotion. Sonic only smiled more warmly, his hand placing the rose onto Shadow's lap.

"Well, I knew you were going to be alone for Valentine's Day, because you're an arrogant, stubborn, anger induced hedgehog, with a hard past and trust issues, and knowing this,"

Sonic came closer to Shadow and placed his hand onto Shadow's own.

"I couldn't just leave you alone and accept it, everyone needs someone…including you, the ultimate life form, and before you start ranting about how love just corrupts you, it really doesn't." Sonic stared into Shadow's crimson gaze, waiting for a response.

"Love brings sadness, Sonic. I loved Maria…and she got taken away. I don't want the same thing to happen once again, everyone I love gets taken away…" Shadow stated, anger and grief building up inside of him. Sonic only placed his right hand onto Shadow's cheek.

"That may be true, but…"

Sonic picked up the rose and held it in front of Shadow.

"Even if we do pass, leave, or get taken away, we will always remain by your side. Love is strange and is a special bond. Even if separated, we will never leave your side nor betray you. We are like thorns of a rose…we stick to the source we love…and never will leave. You just have to cherish and enjoy the times we are still here with you." Sonic handed the rose to Shadow, who finally accepted the symbol of care and affection.

"Because even if we die or leave, the memories made with us will stay and will never vanish, they will be permanent in our minds forever."

Shadow only pinned his ears back as acceptance of Sonic's words entered his mind.

"I'll never leave you…and besides…" Sonic spoke gently.

"I need you…"

Shadow's eyes widened at Sonic's words as the cobalt hedgehog's gloved hand slightly squeezed Shadow's own. Shadow's mouth twitched into a small smile as Sonic returned it; both hedgehog's staring into each other's eyes.

"And besides, I'll find a way to never leave you alone, you know why?" Sonic asked as he placed his arms onto Shadow's strong shoulders.

"I love you…"

At this Sonic leaned his head onto Shadow's forehead and kissed the ultimate life form. Shadow's eyes widened only to then gently close in content, his sturdy arms lacing around Sonic's waist as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart shortly after; Sonic's smile warming Shadow's heart.

"I love you too, annoying blue spine ball."

Sonic laughed at Shadow's outburst which made Shadow smile warmly as he held Sonic in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's day Shads…" Sonic spoke as he rested his head on Shadow's white tuft of chest fur. Shadow responded by lightly kissing Sonic's forehead. After a few moments, both hedgehogs were laying down on the couch, Sonic's head buried in Shadow's white chest fur as Shadow held onto Sonic tightly in a protective embrace.

Shadow smiled to himself as he watched the blue hedgehog fall asleep in his arms, a small smile visible on his peach muzzle. As he closed his eyes, he tightened his embrace and brought Sonic closer to his own body.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sonic." He muttered as he fell asleep, accepting the fact that love was both filled with grief and happiness, but in the end, those who truly love you stay by your side, like thorns on a rose.

XxX

This is the shortest story I ever wrote, damn it. I might edit and or expand this later on, so check back in case I update this!


End file.
